1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to closet space improvement and increased functionality of home storage. It relates in general to shelving that display goods for viewing and selection. More particularly the invention relates to a powered carousel unit configured to bring shelves to a standard height.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are many different means for storing household items with some of the current design approaches being stationary shelves, baskets, drawers or in some cases square cubicles. These designs are used through out the home including bedroom closets, kitchen pantries, etc. These methods are effective but they do not allow storage capacity to be significantly improved. Nor do they allow every storage container to be brought to a convenient height for access to its contents. The present invention overcomes these relatively static approaches by utilizing a motor driven vertical carousel to improve storage capacity and increase the ease to which goods can be retrieved.
A variety of carousel shelving units are known and have been used in a variety of settings for various purposes. For example U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,118, U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,647, U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,880 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,815 all disclose vertical carousel shelving units of different configurations, some of which could be used for home storage. However, none of these carousel shelving units have gained any acceptance for use in the home. To date, no efficient or effective carousel unit is available or in widespread use in the home because the designs are too complex to be affordable or they simply don't work well enough. Furthermore, there are some handicapped products that automatically lower shelves to an accessible height for the physically challenged but there are no carousels that are available or in widespread use to solve the same problem.
A key point for carousel design is a guide system that is simple, effective and allows for the shelves to not have to be spaced so far apart vertically that space is wasted. To accomplish this, the guide system must work in conjunction with a lever arm connected to the chain or other transport means so as to give the shelves enough angular velocity so that the shelves don't make contact with each other as they travel from front to back and from back to front. U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,118 accomplishes this in its design but not with out using additional parts from what is required in the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,647, U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,880 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,815 are the other patents that are closest to the present invention but they do not accomplish this feature and hence they require a significant amount of space between shelves where no storage can occur. Also, if the shelves are open on the top this can also result in serious jamming of the system if items that are too tall are placed on the shelf. This problem along with other issues are solved by the design of the present invention.
3. Objects and Advantages
Several objects and advantages of the present invention are:                a) A simple guide system that prevents unnecessary swinging of shelves, is quiet when in operation and cannot jam.        b) A guide system that allows for easy installation and removal of shelves.        c) A connecting lever that attaches to the transport chain to ensure that shelves can be properly spaced so that no space is wasted.        d) A simple and effective means for attaching the connecting lever to a standard roller chain which is used to transport the shelves.        e) A mechanism for ensuring that no slack can occur in the transport chain and that the chain is always in tension.        f) An accessible means for retrieving stored items for persons of varying height including those that are physically challenged and or use a wheel chair        
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.